The Chronicler's Tale
by Sirenwriter
Summary: I felt a gentle touch on my lips....any who looked upon her fell under her spell...I knew she was evil, but no one else could see it...I don't trust anyone. What if Jadis' sister survived? Who would stop her? Prince Caspian MY way! First fanfic, EVER! Pl
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Siren Queen

Prologue

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns everything, I only own Rachel and Darian, Diane, and… oh, you'll figure it out.

Setting: Just after Aslan has welcomed the children back to Narnia. Right after he'd played with Trumpkin.

"Yes Please. " Trumpkin's wavering voice made the children laugh. Aslan, too, was smiling, as much as a lion can smile. Then, he turned serous.

"Sons of Adam, and Son of Earth, you must go down to the mound, and deal with what you will find there." Next, he turned his burning gaze on Susan and Lucy. "Daughters, you must stay with me, for I have other work for you to do." Finally, he spoke to them all. "But first, there is someone I wish to introduce you to." Turning towards a nearby groove of trees he called. "Come forward daughter, and meet your predecessors."

At the call, a small figure stepped out from behind a far away grove of trees, startling all the children and Trumpkin very badly, for none of them had even detected its presents until that moment, which is bad enough for the former kings and queens of Narnia, but completely humiliating for a dwarf. Timidly, the figure walked forward, until the companions could tell that the figure, was a she. With one hand, she nervously smoothed her once white blouse, frantically trying to wipe away the red-brown liquid which now stained the entire shirt. With her other hand, she tried to unfray the now torn ends of her gray skirt. The wind blew her now stiff hair, the color indistinguishable, for it, too, was stained with the same red-brown liquid. Only her eyes hinted at the person underneath the grime, and they were large, and a deep blue, surrounded by long, thick, dark lashes, and as she smiled shyly at the others, they shone with a quiet, and slightly cocky strength.

Trumpkin was the first to speak. "Cobbs and Kettles! Not another one!" Her shaky smile grew a little bigger at that, obviously amused at his bewilderment, then; she winced, one hand unconsciously moving to her shoulder, from which the red brown stain had apparently come from. Lucy's own shyness was immediately overcome with her natural desire to take care of the weak and wounded.

"Oh no, you're hurt! Here let me put some of this cordial on it!" The girl nodded, still grimacing in pain. After Lucy had applied the cordial, she looked down at the girl, guessing she was about her own age, maybe a little older. She also noticed, with some surprise, that the girl wasn't surprised at the Cordial's effect. As soon as the wound was cured, the stranger looked up and smiled a slightly crooked smile, revealing a dimple in one cheek.

"You must be Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy stepped back, then nodded, struck silent by this stranger, who knew her, and her title (which no one from her own world should have known). The girl, however, simply got up and continued; standing before each Pevensie, and telling them their ancient name and title. Next, she stood before Susan, eyes playing over her black hair, and dark blue eyes. "You must be Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan nodded, as dumbstruck as Lucy. The girl curtsied beautifully to both of them, a curtsy that spoke of much experience in not just courtly, but also Narnian manners. The girl kept going, standing next before Edmund, she scrutinized his blonde hair, and his brown eyes, so much like Lucy's. "You," She said with unwavering certainty, "Are King Edmund the Just." With that, she executed an even more beautiful curtsy than she had given the girls. Finally, she came to Peter, she smiled, her eyes dancing over his curly brown hair and his blue eyes. "And you must be the High King Peter." She said, dropping in the same graceful curtsy she had given Edmund. The four siblings looked to one another in shock, not knowing what to say; Peter was the first to find his voice.

"Well, you seem to know us, but, who the devil are you?" He asked, so confused, he forgot his manners. She simply smiled, and turned to Trumpkin.

"Have you guessed it, son of Earth?" She asked, looking him right in the eye.

"I think I have, eggs and bacon! If I hadn't a seen you now, instead of a day ago, I wouldnta believed it, but we did call for help, and the Doctor did say that you were as likely to come as the others." His eyes scanned the four Pevensies, and the Great Lion standing nearby, watching the proceedings with a quiet amusement in his eyes, then Trumpkin returned his gaze to the girl. "Since they're here, it makes sense that you would be here too."

She rolled her eyes, obviously fighting the urge to laugh with the pure joy of the delicious secret she shared with the lion and the dwarf. "Yes, dwarf, but do you know who I am?"

Trumpkin stamped his foot. "A course I do! You are the High Queen Rachel the Courageous!"

Opinions? Suggestions? Review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the children gasped as the dwarf's revelation, staring with renewed curiosity at the girl, who was apparently called Rachel.

"_Is_ your name Rachel?" Susan asked, a little timidly. The girl met her gaze, her eyes earnest.

"Yes." She replied simply, then blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for the drama, it's just….I've heard so much about you, and I wanted to introduce myself in a, well, a fairy tale fashion. I….I'm sorry." Her voice had grown smaller, her eyes no longer met theirs. Lucy was the first to break the long silence.

"Are you American?" She asked, it was the only question she could think of.

"Sort of." The girl replied, nervously repeating her earlier ritual of smoothing her bloody blouse and tattered skirt. The formerly bold girl whose eyes had shown with humor had apparently disappeared. An even more awkward silence ensued. It was finally broken by Aslan.

"Children, you will rest here tonight, tomorrow, your respective journeys will begin. Daughters, come with me." Lucy, Susan, and Rachel followed him down the hill and were soon out of site. The remaining boys watched them then turned and stared at each other. Edmund was the first to speak.

"HIGH Queen?" He asked, his gaze questioning his brother. Peter shrugged, looking as bewildered as his brother.

"Don't look at me, if I'd had a wife, I would have remembered, and I certainly wouldn't have been able to hide it." Edmund acknowledged that with a nod.

"But, Peter, how ELSE could she be High Queen?" Peter shrugged again then, turned his gaze to Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin, what do you know about her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trumpkin rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to tell you another story?" He asked. Though, I think he secretly enjoyed knowing something about the past that they didn't. Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, Peter nodded. The dwarf sat down in the grass, and signaled the brothers to do the same, he opened his mouth to begin, but was instantly interrupted by Edmund.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for the girls? They'll probably want to hear this to." Peter nodded and started to get up again.

"Corks and Bottles! We don't have much time! The Great Lion can tell them. If you want to hear the story, you will hear it now, or not at all. Besides," he added sheepishly, his face matching his hair for one moment. "I don't want to tell the story in her presents, it would be…embarrassing if I got it wrong and insulted her." Peter sat back down, and Edmund leaned forward, a signal for the dwarf to begin, and he did, most happily.

"Well, a long time ago, before Telmarines, or any of that sort had invaded Narnia, about a hundred years after your majesties had disappeared, there appeared one who the Narnians thought, was a daughter of eve, and a great queen.

She came much like you did, out of nowhere, in a time of need; not nearly as great a need as when you came before or have come now, but, it was a time of need. You see, the Calormenes attacked, and the creatures had no one to lead them in defense of Narnia, for, they had no king. They lost the battle with the Calormenes, and had to pay tribute to them, and some of them were taken to work. In the eyes of these creatures,

of whom most had not experienced either the Hundred Year Winter, nor the current rule under the Telmarines, this seemed the worst form of oppression. They moaned and groaned and prayed to Aslan for deliverance. This lasted for about five years, until an old, and very wise centaur (whom your majesties may remember) saw in the stars that a daughter of eve was coming, who would conquer a great evil. There was great rejoicing in Narnia, for the Narnians were sure she would end the oppression of the Calormenes. A fort night later, a strange woman appeared in Narnia.

She was everything they could have dreamed of and more, breathtaking, with long, soft red hair, large, dark, forest green eyes, and a full, perfect, pink mouth, her skin was dark, with an odd golden sheen. She was very tall, strong, and graceful. Every move she made was liken unto a dance. It is said that any male who looked upon her fell in love instantly. It was assumed that she was the daughter of eve the Centaur had foretold.

She was led to Cair Paravel and asked to become the queen of Narnia, and she accepted and was crowned within a week. In my opinion, that should have been a warning to some right there, for the first kings and queens of Narnia, even to your majesties, had been crowned by Aslan, saving, of course, the White Witch. This new queen's name was Kayla.

As it turned out, Queen Kayla was a very impressive military leader, she devised a strategy that caught the Calormenes completely off guard, and they troused them! Queen Kayla ruled for many, many years. And the people were happy and loyal, they lived life in a warm, safe, haze, for their lovely queen never grew older, and never left them. But, life was not as happy as they thought, or so said the Archenlanders.

Archenland, as I'm positive you know, is our closest ally and best friend, so, of course their sovereigns were invited to the queen's coronation, and, they helped Narnia free herself from Calormene. For a time, the nobles and king were as intoxicated with Queen Kayla as everyone else around them. The King Ram even tried to court her, but she wouldn't have him. So, after a victory feast, the Archenlanders returned home.

Gradually, though, a feeling of unease crept over King Ram, and his subjects, for they heard nothing from Narnia for over a year, which was very unusual because the two countries were always in communication, mostly by way of visitors or invitations. However, now there were no visitors, no tournaments, no invitations to jousts or banquets, and no reply to invitations to such functions in Archenland; and the messengers sent with the invitations, never came back.

Finally, King Ram could stand no more! Something was afoot in Narnia, and he was going to find out what. He took a small procession of his most loyal and skilled soldiers, and they set out for Narnia. The site that met their eyes when they arrived was heartbreaking. Everything was dead! The tree's leaves had fallen to the ground, brown and dead, not bright and colorful like they usually were. The grass was brown and dusty and dry, there were no flowers to be seen, the river was also odd, brown, still drinkable, but brown, no longer sweet and cool and refreshing. The Narnia of a year ago was no longer in existence.

The Archenlanders wept at the site, but continued riding, in hope of finding why and how this had happened, in the hope of finding a way to stop it. In the hope of finding the creatures of Narnia still alive, not dead, like their land.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ok! I'm bored with talking about how she got there! I guess I should explain her a little better. Thanks so much for your reviews! They really helped. I hope everything will become clear soon! Love ya! AND KEEP REVIEWING! Tell me if ya hate, and tell me if ya love it, and tell me if you just don't care!

Disclaimer: I wish I were Lewis….but, hmmm…nope, still me, so I can't own any of this! Shoot!

Chapter 4

Aslan led the 3 girls down a hill, and to a small pool surrounded by a groove of trees. "Here you will wash; I have left clothes and food for you on the other side." With that, the great lion turned and walked off, leaving the girls staring at each other, and at the pool, watching it's steam rise in the darkness.

"Oh, how lovely! A bath!" Susan exclaimed, and then proceeded to remove all of her clothes, except her slip(which was a full slip, much like a thin dress) then she stood, waiting for the other girls to follow her example. Lucy reluctantly followed her sister's example, except she only took off her shoes, and then looked to Rachel.

"Don't worry", Luct assured the strange girl, "no one can see us!".

"And you really do need a bath." Susan added. Rachel smiled shyly and removed her shoes, then proceeded to jump into the water, followed closely by Susan and Lucy. The water was strangely warm, even though there was no stream to feed it, and no sulfur smell. It was lovely, however, and the girls splashed and played, the sisters enjoying the warmth and weightlessness after so many days of walking. Then, Susan found a lovely smelling soap on the side of the pool and gave it to Rachel.

"You'll need it to wash all that blood off." She said. Lucy and Susan watched as Rachel washed the blood from her hair, her arms, her sides. Finally, Lucy could stand it no longer.

"Where did all that blood come from? It can't be yours, can it?" Rachel smiled at the girl ruefully.

"No, this came from a man I met while being guided by a squirrel." From her tone, Susan and Lucy couldn't tell if she was being serious, or sarcastic.

"You're serious?" Susan finally asked.

"Yep, he saw the squirrel and assumed I was an Archenlander, coming to help Narnia, so, he tried to kill me. He was a big man too; I think he was a scout or something." Then she whispered under her breath, "Coward as well, attacking a squirrel and an unarmed girl." Susan and Lucy stared at her in fascinated horror, but she continued. "He attacked us, would have killed us to, but, I know something about how to fight, and so did the squirrel. He nicked me on the arm, though, and would have done worse, eventually. After all, he had a sword and we were both unarmed." She drew lines in the water and muttered again. "Coward deserved to die." She heard a slight gasp, and looked at Lucy, whose face was white. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him, some bear did. Weird too, the man had me on the ground (he'd knocked the poor squirrel out) and was about to run me through, but, a bear came out of no where, and…well, you can probably guess the rest, that bear was hungry. The bear was to involved with him to notice me, and I knew enough to keep quiet! After the bear was bored with him, he threw the man away, in my direction, and, I was forced to hide under what was left of him, so the bear wouldn't eat me too." Rachel's face contorted at that, pain flashing in her eyes at the memory of lying under a corpse. She held out her arms, still pink with the remains of the blood. "This blood is his." Susan and Lucy looked away. Rachel's face became calmer. "Then Aslan came and brought me here, and then you came, about 2 hours later." Again, she muttered to herself. "I hope Pattatwig's alright, I didn't get to see him before Aslan took me."

Lucy desperately wanted to change the subject. "Have you been in Narnia before?" Susan shot her sister a look of pure discust.

"Oh course she has, silly goose! Where else would she get the title 'High Queen'; and how else would Trumpkin know who she is? Come to think of it, how else would she know us, AND our titles?" Susan emphasized the last point with splash in her sister's general direction. Lucy squealed and retaliated with an almost identical splash in Susan's direction. Almost identical, in that it missed Susan and got Rachel who was nearby. Soon a war had broken out, complete with shouts and screams and eeeeks and cries of help! help!

"And so King Ram decided"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhh"

"HeLLLLP"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgirgle"

"Sputter…Sputter….Hey!"

Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin were instantly on their feet.

"Cobs and Kettles! It sounds like they're being drowned!" Trumpkin cried, as he and the 2 kings of Narnia took off in the direction of the screeching. However, when they reached the small clump of trees, the cries changed, and the boys slowed.

"Unfair! Unfair! Why are the 2 of you ganging up on me?" Susan's voice screeched, just before it was muted by a deep glump that sounded very much like she had just been consumed by water. The Sons of Adam and the Son of Earth were met with the sight of the 2 younger queens of Narnia dunking their elder queen under the warm, steamy water.

"You're bigger!" Came the reply, though the 2 kings could not tell whether it was from Rachel or Lucy. With that revelation, the 2 kings of Narnia burst into laughter at the sight of their 'grownup' sister sopping wet and going after the 2 younger queens with a vengeance.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Susan cried out to her brothers.

"Why should we?" Edmund replied. His brother nodded in consent.

"Because it's unfair!" Susan wailed.

"I dunno Sue, you ARE bigger than they are!" Peter shouted, just before he and his brother dissolved completely into peals of laughter. Trumpkin, however, tried his best to remain dignified, but even for the grumpy dwarf, it was difficult keep a straight face at the sight.

All three girls suddenly stopped splashing, and stared at the boys. Susan yelled at them. "Are you sure you won't help me?"

"Yes!" the boys yelled back in unison.

Lucy yelled back. "I think I know someone who can persuade you!"

The kings heard a growl or a purr behind them, just before they felt a slight pressure on their backs, and landed in the water with a splash. The poor boys had no chance to defend themselves, for the girls were upon them, instantaneously. Finally, Trumpkin could stand it no longer, as he watched the queens attack the kings, and then watched the kings retaliate by dunking said queens beneath the pool. He burst into a laughter so hard that he soon had moisture pouring from his eyes. But, thanks to Aslan, Trumpkin's eyes and cheeks weren't the only things that were wet for long, for the Son of Earth received the very same treatment that the Sons of Adam had.

When the poor DLF came up sputtering, the former war between the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve was completely forgotten, as they all turned as one to attack the Son of Earth. Poor Trumpkin put up a valiant fight, but was clearly losing until the Great Lion decided to even the odds. His huge lion paws, though velveted, became lethal weapons in their war of water. Screams and screeches and laughs and hoots and 'you young wiper snappers!' filled the air, along with the constant loud purring of a happy lion. Finally, drenched and exhausted, all the participants drifted sleepily upon the surface of the pool.

Rachel and Lucy draped themselves over Aslan, while the other children floated, Rachel soon turned and helped the flailing Trumpkin up onto the lion's warm back. The water was warm, the Lion's purring soothing, and all of them were deliciously tired after their antics. They stayed in that dreamlike state until a curious Edmund broke the contented silence.

"Rachel, how did you come to Narnia your first time, and, what did you do here?" Rachel sighed, and pulled herself up, using Aslan's mane, she leaned against his golden head.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes! It's obvious you know us, don't you think you should even the score?" Peter replied. Susan and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Tell us daughter." Aslan urged gently, though he knew the story full. Trumpkin remained silent, I believe he had wanted to tell that story.

"All right." Rachel said. And then began her tale, leaning upon Aslan, her eyes fixed upon the silver moon. While everyone else's eyes were fixed upon her.

Out of time! Sorry if that seemed pointless to you, I wanted to show them becoming closer! Review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lying upon Aslan's golden back, Rachel began her tale.

"It happened 6 months ago; my entire family went camping, mostly because my older brother, and 2 of my cousins had been drafted. I suppose the adults were afraid that we'd never have the chance to be completely together, again, they thought one of the 'young men'" Here, Rachel smirked. "Would be dead soon. So, we went up into the mountains, and spent a week there. I was pretty excited about it. I thought it would be an adventure. I was right. On the first day me and ALL my cousins (we number about 20) wanted to go swimming in a near by river. The parents said no, said that the current was to fast, and they were afraid we'd drown." Rachel looked around at her audience. "Let's just say, it didn't go over well with us kids."

Rachel curled on of Aslan's golden locks with her fingers and continued. "Most of my cousins are boys, all the ones near my age are boys, and, being a girl, I often get goaded into things I really shouldn't do. And on THIS particular day, they wouldn't let off about the lake. My cousin Aaron dared me to stand, with the water up to my knees, for 2 minutes. I had never turned down a dare, and was determined not to start then, so I went into the river, knee deep and was instantly swept off my feet and dragged under."

Gasps came from Lucy and Susan. Rachel smiled, obviously enjoying the attention she was receiving from the other children. "I fought as hard as I could to reach the surface, but, I never was much of a swimmer, and I couldn't. Fireworks seemed to go of in the water, for my eyes alone, and everything went black." Rachel closed her eyes, remembering, and spoke on.

"I vaguely remember thinking that the water's current had stopped suddenly, just before a hand grabbed the back of my dress, and pulled me free of the water. I thought it was one of my older cousins. I remember not being able to move, speak, or breath, my eyes felt like they were made of cement, and I couldn't open them. I heard men yelling, none of them sounding familiar, and then, rough fingers on my mouth, forcing it open. A gentle touch on my open mouth, air rushing through it and into my body, so much I thought I would explode. But, I still couldn't breath. Then, a pressure on my chest, a mouth upon my own, air coursing through me, someone pumping my chest and….water coming up. I sat straight up water and the fish I had had for lunch coming up in wretching, gasping coughs. I felt a gentle hand on my back, and looked up, expecting my dad. I saw a total stranger." Lucy's heart flip flopped, trying to imagine how that had felt, she couldn't.

"Someone asked me 'are you alright', all I could do was nod. I thought I must have drifted down stream, and these people were camping there, and had seen me and saved me. They were dressed really weird for campers, though. Anyway, I thanked them for saving me, and asked where I was. 'Narnia' replied one, he had blonde hair, and brown eyes, he was slightly darker than the others, and really big and tall, with a small circlet around his head. He continued 'Who are you? And what in the name of Aslan are you doing here?' I couldn't' speak.

'Sire,' another said , he was tall, but not as tall as the other man, and firmly muscled, with lighter skin and darker hair, and green eyes, he looked down at me with genuine concern. 'She is but a girl, and cold and wet, could we not wait until tomorrow to decide what to do with her?'

'You are right, lord Darien, I go on to fast, she shall rest in my tent tonight, and I shall sleep with the soldiers.' He patted my shoulder. 'Tomorrow, little one, we shall see about finding your parents.' I smiled in gratitude." Rachel shook her head, pressing her hand to it. "After that, everything's a muddle, I remember being lifted up, and carried into a tent, where I was put on a bed made of soft pillows, and covered in a heavy blanket. I went to sleep." She looked down at the boys, then over at the girls, and shrugged. "That's all, it was in the morning that things got interesting."

Trumpkin was restless. "Oh! I know the story from this point. May I tell it?" He asked eagerly. Rachel looked down at him, a little skeptically.

"Daughter." The rumble came from underneath her. "Let the son of earth tell the tale, there may be parts he knows that you do not." Rachel shrugged, then nodded, giving the dwarf her leave to continue. But Lucy noticed a hurt look in the older girl's eyes.

"Well." Trumpkin began. "That night King (the blonde man her majesty described) and the Lord Darien (the king's best friend, and the dark haired man the High queen described) discussed the young girl they had just found.

"Did you see how strangely she was dressed?" Darien asked his king.

"Indeed my friend, I don't think she is from our world at all."

"Not from our world?'

"No, I think she is from the other world."

"My king! You listen to too many stories!

"Do I? Do you, Lord Darien, not remember the prophesy?"

"The one by the centaur, Moon storm, saying that a daughter of eve would come and deliver Narnia from a great evil?" His king nodded. "But sire, that has already been fulfilled!" King Ram looked at the younger man sadly. Then swept his arms out, pointing to all of Narnia.

"Have you ever seen anything more evil than this?" He indicated the dead land around him. "This 'queen' of Narnia, how do we really know who, or what she is? Could she not be another witch? All was well, until she came to power!" Darien protested.

"All was not well my Leigh! The Narnians had to pay the Calormenes, some were even taken as slaves! The queen Kayla stopped that! We helped her defeat the Calormenes, and free Narnia!"

"And was paying taxes to Calormene worse than seeing this beautiful country die?" Ram asked sadly. Darien looked away, he had no answer. "No Darien, it is not! I will not see this beautiful land die. I believe that this new queen is responsible for this death. Tomorrow, we will find out where she's from, and if she is indeed, a daughter of eve, we shall take her to Moonstorm, and discover if she is the right daughter of eve."

"Yes my king." Darien replied, staring into the small fire between them. Then he looked up at his king and friend. "You know that the men wonder who she is as well. She was drowning in a pool! Some say she is a weakling." The king's eyes flashed as his head snapped up.

"We shall not judge her until we know her, lord Darien! You tell the men that!" Darien smiled, King Ram always did have a soft spot for children.

"Yes my Lord. My Lord?" King Ram turned to his friend.

"What if Moonstorm says she is the one? What if she is supposed to end this deadness? She doesn't look like she can do much." Darien asked, almost timidly. King Ram simply nodded.

"Then we will teach her my friend, we will teach her."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I want to thank my reviewers(all 4 of you) and ask that more of you REVIEW, I know this isn't a romantic story, and to be honest, I don't WANT Rachel to become a Mary Sue. But, with a little help, I think I can still make it worth your while. You guys are killing my self esteem! Review! Please?

Chapter 6

Trumpkin continued his story  
"The next morning, the young girl awoke to the sounds of the Archenland knights, practicing, emerging from her quarters, she looked at the world around her, and was shocked." Here Rachel herself interrupted.

"Everything was dead! Except the men, of course, and even they were looking a bit drained. I didn't understand much, but what I did understand was that these men had saved my life, and…" Trumpkin now interrupted her.

"Well, ye didn't show your appreciation very much. Cobbs and Kettles! Ye ran away!" Rachel was indignant.

"I had a brain in my head! I realized that there wasn't a river anywhere near where we were! I thought that they were kidnapping me!" Trumpkin blushed as red as his beard, and then turned away, but Lucy thought she heard him mutter to her brothers.

"I told you it would be embarrassing to tell the story around her!" Her brothers simply looked away.

"Peace!" Aslan said, gently, "Daughter, let the dwarf tell the tale, you have said enough. There is more to this tale than you." Rachel scowled and sank back against the lion's neck, Susan saw angry tears in her eyes.

Trumpkin continued with an air of importance. "The king Ram, and the Lord Darien went to check on the girl the next morning, and, she was gone! I will not say that she had disappeared, for she left a good trail to follow. Of course, the 2 men went after her, but on horse back, so as to catch up as quickly as they could. It didn't take long to find her, but on the way they discussed their ungrateful guest.

"Why would she run? You saved her life Darien, why does the girl not show gratitude!" King Ram bellowed to his companion. (if you have not noticed these two are almost inseperable)

"She's only a child my King, perhaps she wanted to find her family."

"I do not think she is as much a child as you suppose, she knows her way in the woods."

"She is small only, sire, if she really knew her way in the woods, she would have escaped us already."

"I suppose you are right, ahhhh, I see her now." With King Ram's revelation, both men looked at each other and laughed; for the child was trying to out run their horses. Darien's eyes sparkled as he halted his horse.

"My King," Darien said, "There is no need to run her down with the horses, I can catch her, she is not very fast." Lord Darien was both young, and, the fastest runner in Archenland and Narnia, probably in Calormene, too. His king nodded, and he was off the horse like lightning, leaving King Ram to hold the reigns.

Lord Darien chased her down easily, and held her tight so that she might not run away, until the king reached them. When he did, he scolded the girl, soundly. "Is this the appreciation you show us for saving your life?" She simply glared at him, and the young man holding her captive, then said.

"You don't think I don't know you're kidnapping me? You're a cult or something! You wear strange clothes and fight each other with swords and spears! I was drowning in a river, and I don't see any river! You're taking me away from my family! You're planning to brain wash me! I won't let you!" This continued her ranting until an annoyed Lord Darien placed his hand firmly over the girl's mouth.

"Listen, girl, we have done none of these things! You were not drowning in a river, but a small pond! I rescued you. AND you should show some respect, for you are addressing the king of Archenland, King Ram!" The girl simply rolled her eyes at that. For now, with his hand over her mouth, she was unable to voice her unbelief verbally.

Nothing the King or lord said or did could convince her that she was in Narnia, and that King Ram was really a king, or that they were not trying to kidnap her. In the end, they were forced to confirm her suspicions, by tying the girl up, and throwing her in a tent, so she would not run away. The next day, they awoke to find her condition much improved. She had decided to believe and trust them."

Here Rachel interrupted Trumpkin, again. "I had a visitor." She said, pointing to Aslan. "He convinced me that there was a Narnia, and that I wasn't on earth anymore. I'm usually pretty guarded, but something about him made me want to trust him. He brought me up to date about what had happened in Narnia so far. Then, he told me to tell the King to take me to the centaur, Moonstorm."

"May I continue?" Trumpkin asked, annoyed. Rachel rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Thank you, so, the next morning, a young soldier went in, and found the girl untied! Yet, she hadn't run away, as she had yesterday. She even looked up at him and smiled.

"I won't run away," She assured him. "Would you please take me to your king?" The soldier said that he would bring the king to her. King Ram arrived shortly. When he did, the girl rose, and tried to curtsy, but it was rather difficult in her stiff, muddy pants.

"Your majesty," She said humbly. "I apologize for my atrocious behavior yesterday, but you must understand, I was scared."

"I forgive you, of course," King Ram said graciously, then quickly added suspiciously. "But why this sudden change of heart? You gave Lord Darien a good many bruises yesterday." She blushed a little and then looked the King right in the eyes.

"A lion named Aslan visited me last night, he said you were telling the truth, and to tell you to take me to the centaur Moon Storm."

Whispers filled the air. King Ram ordered silence. "Did he say how we are to find the old centaur?" He asked, for though he and Darien had discussed taking her to the star gazer, they didn't know how to find him. No one did, he had disappeared when Queen Kayla began her rule.

"I know the way!" A small, piping voice said. They all turned to see a small mouse in their midst. It was about 3 feet tall, with soft, chestnut fur, and black piercing eyes. From its soft gentle voice, one could only assume it was female.

"My name is Chestnut! And I know where Moon Storm is!" She shouted. All the Archenlanders were nearly ecstatic with the site of the live Narnian mouse.

"What good maid mouse? Are the Narnians still alive?" Questioned King Ram, for now, Rachel was completely forgotten, even as she stared at the large mouse, open mouthed. Chestnut's face fell.

"I fear that the Narnia we knew is dead, my lords, for her beauty is gone. And what's worse, most of her people care not. They are too concerned with their queen! Only mice seem unaffected, and I know not why."

"All of Narnia is like this?" The King of Archenland asked in horror.

"All save Cair Paravel, my lord." The young mouse maid replied.

"Why not there?" A Knight asked.

"No one knows, some say, the Queen hold off the enchantment, some believe, as I and most of my kind, that the Queen created the enchantment, and merely wants her surroundings to be pleasant, and cares not for the rest of Narnia!" A growl went up from the knights, as if they wanted to kill the queen right there and then. It was King Ram who stopped them.

"Silence my Knights! We have no proof! This does no concern us right now! We have orders from Aslan to take this girl" here he pointed to Rachel. "To Moon Storm the centaur! And, we will carry out that mission!" Then he turned to Chestnut. "If you will help us, mouse maid." Chestnut drew herself up to her full height.

"I will, your majesty, that is why I came. Moon Storm is my master, Aslan told him to send me to find you."

And that was all there was. The entire company of 20 knights, one girl, and one mouse set off to find and old centaur. Nothing really happened of the trip, except the knights teaching the girl how to ride. And how to shoot an arrow." Rachel broke in.

"The riding I was good at, but the shooting….let's just say they stayed far, far away when I practiced. The trip was fun, though, I got to be close friends with Chestnut and all the knights liked to tease me, and baby me, and Darien told me all the stories of Narnia and Archenland, including the ones about you." She nodded to the 4 kings and queens. "I was best at remembering the stories," she admitted sheepishly. "And I didn't really have enough strength for a sword. I still loved every minute of the trip though. I think they decided I wasn't as weak as the thought at first. King Ram told me that the knights respected me, because I wouldn't give up, even when I was super bad. However, the best this was that I could see some the beauty everyone else remembered and longed for and described in the bright night sky."

"Any way," Trumpkin said. "The trip took about 5 weeks, then they finally reached a place called 'Cauldron's Pool'.

Will Rachel ever meet Moon Storm? Will Narnia be restored to its former glory? Stay tuned! AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! Please KEEP reviewing! Especially the one who has reviewed every chapter so far. Love ya!

Chapter 7

As the children and the lion floated around in the ever warm water, Trumpkin continued his tale.

"When the party reached cauldron pool, the mouse maid Chestnut disappeared, and the knights were almost certain that they had come this far for nothing. You see, whatever had affected Narnia, seemed to be affecting the knights and King Ram as well, they grew steadily more listless and no longer spoke of the former beauty of Narnia, unless pressed by their strange young visitor, who, as yet, did not seem to be affected, rather, she seemed to become more and more excited as they neared their destination. Indeed, near the end of their journey, it was only their young visitor who trained in the morning, and it was only with the help of the mouse maid Chestnut that she had any instruction with weapons at all. The night they arrived at Cauldron Pool, the young girl had a short conversation with the King of Archenland, and his best knight, Lord Darien.

'Your Majesty,' the lady Rachel addressed the king as she came to sit with him by the fire. 'Please tell me of Narnia, I have not heard you or your knights speak of it in 3 days!'

'What is the point, Rachel?' King Ram sighed as he stared into the firelight. 'Narnia is dead, I am very tempted to just return to Archenland, and be done with this foolishness!' Then the king of Archenland sighed again. 'The only thing of beauty left in Narnia is the Queen Kayla.' With that revelation, he got a dreamy look upon his face, and spoke no more. The lady Rachel then turned to Darien.

'Darien,' She asked, her brow wrinkled in worry. 'What is wrong with the king? He's been daydreaming for days!' Lord Darien simply turned to her and smiled, sleepily.

'Nothing is wrong with him,' he said, placing a warm hand upon her shoulder. 'We are all tired my lady. The mouse Chestnut has left us, and it appears that this whole journey was for naught. We will soon return to Archenland and rest.' the Daughter of eve looked up at him in fear. 'Worry not, little one, we shall take you with us. We would not be so cruel as to leave you in this dead land, unprotected.' With that reassurance, which was non to reassuring, he turned from her, and also spoke no more. That night, Rachel attempted to talk with all the knights of Archenland. She received the same luck with them. Sighing in frustration, she went to bed. That night, she had a very important visitor." At that Trumpkin paused, perhaps to heighten the interest of his listeners, but even as he took a breath to continue, he was interrupted, again.

"I may have gone to bed, but that doesn't mean I was sleeping." Rachel said fervently, anxious to get her to cents in. "I was lying awake in my tent(the one I shared with Chestnut) wondering why the men were acting to stupid, and feeling worried, and homesick. Part of me thought I was in the emergency room at the hospital. I was just thinking about how many people would come to my funeral if I died, when I saw a huge shadow coming near me."

"Ahem." Trumpkin interrupted. "As I was saying, before someone interrupted." Here he glared at Rachel, and in response she stuck her tongue out at him. "The Great Lion, Aslan, appeared in the girl's tent. To her credit, she did not scream, nor try to run, not attack the great beast. Instead she stared at him, frozen in awe and fear.  
"Are you Aslan?' She stuttered. The knights had told her of the great King of Beasts, and how he'd saved Narnia.

'I am.' he purred.

'What do you want?' her hands were shaking, her face pale, her eyes wide, but her voice, though soft, was steady. He was so beautiful, and his voice was kind.

'I want you to trust me.' He replied calmly, coming toward her.

'How do I know I can trust you?' she asked, even as her heart cried out that she needed to do just that.

'You don't, you simply must.' He replied stepping clothes and breathing upon her. As his warm, fragrant breath caressed her entire body, all fear left her, and she knew that she must do whatever Aslan said.

'What do you want me to do?' She whispered, looking up into his wise, kind eyes.

'Follow me.' he said, and exited the tent. There was no thought, no hesitation in the young girl as she exited the tent, only pausing to grab a heavy cloak and a small dagger. (She slept in her clothes). When she emerged, Aslan was waiting.

'Aslan?' She asked timidly. 'May I wake the others, so they may come to?'

'You may try, daughter of eve, but I do not think that they will. Hurry, time is short.' With his permission Rachel ran to the fire side, where all the knights were sleeping.

'Get up!' She cried excitedly. 'Aslan is here! He says we must go with him!' The merely grunted or laughed and went back to sleep. She insisted. Finally, King Ram woke up enough to glance around. He saw nothing.

'Go back to sleep, Rachel, you were dreaming.' He mumbled.

'No I wasn't! He's standing right there! I can see him now!' She cried in desperation.

'I see nothing!' King Ram insisted. 'Go back to your tent.'

'I'm going with him!' Rachel cried. 'I want you to go with me!'

'No, if you go, you go alone.' King Ram said, and then rolled over. Grunts of assent and agreement came from all the knights. Rachel turned away, and walked to the lion. She looked up at him, trying to push back tears.

'They won't come.' She choked out.

'Will you still come with me?' The lion asked.

'Yes.' She whispered. First her friend Chestnut had left her, and now the men who had saved her and cared for her were letting her leave them. Now, she had only a large golden lion, who lead her to she knew not where.

'Get on my back, Rachel.' He ordered. And she did so. His back was firm and his fur was soft. After wiping a few stray tears from her face she asked.

'Where are we going?' In response, Aslan looked up, above the water fall.

'Oh.' She gripped his mane tight as he started to run, right for Cauldron pool.

'Hold tight!' he yelled, just before they plunged into the icy water.

Thankfully, Rachel's automatic response when she his the water was to grip the lion's midsection tight with her legs, push her face deep into his thick mane, and grip as much mane as she could with her hands. She had no conscious thoughts until she felt the cloak she'd tied around her shoulders snap off.

'I will NOT do that.' she promised herself and gripped the golden fur tighter. The water was freezing, numbing her entire body. She was in such a state of shock, that she did not remember that she needed to breathe, until and urgent feeling in her chest reminded her.

'I need to breathe!' She thought, then opened her eyes to look at Aslan, and through the blur of rapidly moving water she could see him, unfortunately, she could also see just how deep Cauldron pool really was, and how much of a distance there was between them and the surface, and that she couldn't even see the bottom of the pool.

'What if he's trying to drown me?' She thought. But even as this thought entered her mind, she pushed her entire body closer against his head, and tried to ignore her ever growing need for air. 'No,' she reassured herself. 'He could have ripped me to shreds up on the surface. Where is he taking me?' She held even tighter as the lion swam down, though, she could feel her grip loosening against her will as the lack of oxygen and the freezing water all around her took its toll. Rachel was about ready to let go of the lion and try to reach the top of the pool when she saw that he was swimming for what looked like a small black spot in the side of the rock, and Aslan, was swimming right for it. The need to breathe was causing her physical pain at this point, and lights were popping in front of her eyes. 'Oh Aslan.' She pleaded silently. 'Please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can last.' She shut her eyes as they entered the darkness in the stone wall. The she felt them rushing up. Cold air hit her like a punch in the stomach.

'Breathe, daughter, breathe.' The lion urged. She needed no urging however, and gasped, the cold air stabbing her lungs, but she didn't care she just wanted the air, the life giving oxygen. Gasp followed gasp, until she finally was able to force out.

'Where(gasp) are we?'

'In the home of Moon Storm.' Was the lion's reply.

Ok, bye! and, sorry this is taking so long, but I really think it'll be worth it! Bear with me!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Me back. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Especially Wardrobe Warrior, thanks for reviewing so much. Love ya all!

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own something this great. But, this is reality.

Chapter 8

"The first thing the future High Queen saw when she caught her breath, and when her eyes had adjusted to the dim light in the cave, was Chestnut, the mouse maid.

'What are you doing here?'

'My lady, it was here I was taking you and the Archenlanders, but Lord Aslan came and told me it would be dangerous to reveal my master's location to King Ram and the others.' The tiny mouse replied, obviously feeling no shame.

'Why?' an indignant girl insisted.

'Because they were sucmbing to the spell that has conquered all of Narnia.' Rachel looked around. That voice had come from neither her former friend (whom she was not quite ready to forgive) nor the great golden lion beside her.

'Who?' Her question was answered even before she finished asking it. From Behind a nearby rock, hidden in shadow, emerged one of the most magnificent creatures that the young girl had ever seen. He was half horse, half man. The Horse part was taller than she herself was. It was firmly muscled and long legged, with a smooth silver coat as soft looking as feather down. The upper half of the creature, the man, was just as beautiful and just as imposing as the horse. He was broad shouldered, and firmly muscled, his bare skin golden, as if he'd seen many days of sun. His hair was as silver as his horses' coat, and curly; it flowed down his back like a cresting river. His eyes were blue, but such a pale blue that they almost seemed white, around them, they were the criss crosses of crow feet and laughter lines. His nose was noble and straight, his mouth full and generous, ready to smile, but at that moment, serious. His mouth was surrounded by an equally generous beard the same shade of silver (and just as curly) as his hair and his flanks. This fell down his chest in thick rivulets. Rachel stared at him in awe. Then she looked to the lion beside her, and at his golden glory.

'The only thing I've seen that outshines this centaur, is Aslan himself'

She though, almost dazed to be in the presence of two such magnificent creatures.

'Hello, old friend.' Aslan purred.

'My lord.' The centaur said, his human half bowing low. 'And who is this?' He questioned, shifting his piercing gaze to the young child before him. She almost squirmed under his close scrutiny.

'You do not know, Moonstorm?'

'Is she the true daughter of eve, who is to save Narnia from this terrible deadness?'

'Indeed.' Aslan nodded.

'Then why, my lord, did you bring her here?' This was the mouse maid's question.

'I want your master and yourself, to train her, until you are told that she is ready. She is weak. To accomplish her task, she must become strong.'

'I have not trained anyone for years, my lord!' Moonstorm protested.

'You must train her, now.' The king of all beast insisted. Then, he softened. 'Moonstorm, you trained some of the finest fighters in Narnia's army. 5 men trained by you could defeat 50 men trained by any other. You have trained fauns, satyrs, horses, mice. I entrust this child to you, make her into a warrior.'

Through this whole intercourse, Rachel stiffened, growing more and more indignant. She had the wisdom to keep her mouth shut, but not to stop her thoughts from rebelling. 'They're talking about me like I'm not here! I'm not that weak, I bet I could take this queen on all by myself, no problem!'

This, of course was utter nonsense, for the girl was short, and a little pudgy. At age 11, her middle was big, her arms and legs to long for her body, and her face was freckled and fat. She was hardly and imposing figure."

"Hello, I'm right here!" Rachel cried. By this time they had moved out of the water to around a fire where they could dry out. "I don't think I was that bad!"

Trumpkin just shrugged and continued his tale.

"Moonstorm sighed, as he examined his potential student. As I said, she didn't look like much.

'Aslan, my lord, I do not think I can train her, she doesn't have the body of a fighter!' Surprisingly, the mouse maid, chestnut, came to Rachel's defense.

'My lord, do I have to body of a fighter?' She asked, indicating her tiny frame with a twirl. 'No, and yet, I am one of your best students! Train her, not to fight as a man, but as a mouse, as a faun, teach her to dance! Teach her to jump, to be quick. She does have the body for that!'

Moonstorm examined the girl yet again, and Chestnut was right. The girl's overly long limbs would be ideal for the methods he had used to train smaller warriors. Maybe she did have a chance.

'Look into her eyes, Moonstorm.' Aslan's voice indicated a demand, not a request.

Moonstorm looked into the girl's eyes, and he saw strength, stubbornness, hurt(who wouldn't be, after being talked about like that?) curiosity and thoughtfulness, which could become wisdom, if nurtured, and pride. Yes the girl had warrior's eyes.

'I will train her, my lord.'

Next: Training begins, and the Archenlanders search for the missing daughter of eve! Stay tuned and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: One day, I hope to own something, for now, all I own are a Knight, a chubby girl, a centaur, and a mouse. WAH!

A/N: Bear with me people! I'm sorry to take so long, but, there's so much I wanna say. Thank you SO much for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 9

"I cannot believe we just let her walk off like that!" King ram moaned to Lord Darian. Lord Darian shook his head in response.

"Nor can I, your highness. I remember being so tired I didn't care. Didn't care what she did I never thought she would go off alone, she is only a child, after all." King Ram simply shook his head, the Archenlanders had awoken to find their young companion gone, leaving everything behind but he clothes on her back. He and his knights had searched for almost an hour, without a trace of her, not even a foot print.

"Your Highness!" The cry had come from the lake. Lord Darian voiced what the kin was thinking.

"By the Lion! No!" Lord and king sprinted to the lake. The knight who had called them offered the dripping cloak to his king.

"It was in to pool." The knight said, voice slightly choked. They all remembered how she had almost drowned in little more that a puddle. King Ram suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Call the men back."

"We have to look for her your highness!" Lord Darian cried. He had been heading for the pool, now he stopped and stared at his king in shock.

"Call the men back!" The king's voice rose a decibel. "We are going home!" He turned away from Lord Darian. "Rachel is dead, Narnia is dead, everything is dead. Perhaps even Alsan is dead." Lord Darian stared at his king, who turned back and raised his voce so all his men could hear his command. "We will return to Archenland, there is nothing for us here." King Ram's voice broke, and he turned, and entered his tent. Lord Darian stared after his king, then, he turned to Cauldron Pool, desperately searching its' surface for any sign of a slightly chubby girl, with blue eyes.

What he did not know was that she was looking back at him, from behind the waterfall, with a mouse on one side and a lion on the other.

"Aslan, IS Narnia dead?" Aslan's eyes were tired as he answered the girl.

"No, but if things stay as they are, she soon will be."

"Surely she can be saved, my King." The mouse maid piped up. With this there was a rumble, the Lion's purring, as he replied.

"Yes my dear, but, as I have said before, it may be harder than you think." Then he added, "and not as easy as it first appears, though it may no seem easy at all, to you. Aslan seemed sad to Rachel, who asked.

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Stay here, and train, until I come for you. Your foe, the witch, Kayla, is powerful. You must know how to fight when you face her." Rachel's face crumpled as she looked into Aslan's face.

"You're leaving?" Tears shone in the young girl's eyes as Aslan licked her forehead.

"I must, daughter, and you must stay here, to prepare."

"For what?" Rachel's question remained unanswered, as the lion turned and reentered the small opening behind the waterfall.

"Are they gone, my Lord?" The silver centaur questioned.

"Yes, King Ram will take his knights back to Archenland, which will, for now, be safe."

"But they were already under her spell! Why else would they give up so quickly?" Moon storm was livid.

"Not completely, my friend, the effects will wear off." Aslan explained.

"That witch will soon turn her greedy eye to Archenland!" Chestnut cried. "Then, no one will be able to stop her! No one will want to! You…"

"Peace!" Aslan roared. Rachel drew away, shaking. She had begun to forget the king of beasts was a lion, and quite capable of killing everyone in that room. What had the men told her? 'He's not a tame lion,' they'd said. The mouse maid was immediately silenced, drawing back beside Rachel. "Peace." He said a little more gently, perhaps seeing the terror in the young girl's eyes. "All will be set right, in time." He then turned towards Rachel, his face kind again. "Goodbye, Daughter of Eve, be strong." Then, after Aslan accepted a bow from Moon Storm, and a curtsey from Chestnut, he turned and left the cave.

Rachel watched Aslan leave, he was gold, like the sun. Then, feeling strangely empty, she turned to the tall centaur, silver, like the moon. She felt she had traded the warmth of the sun for cold of the moon.

Next: Training! I promise, and I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I really think this'll be worth it, or…at least, I hope so. Please review! What you say really does make a difference!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing. Wish I did, but, I don't. REVIEW! Thanx to those of you who do! I love ya'll. oh, and bear with me, people, bear with me.

Chapter 10

Salt and water ran down the girl's face as she aimed her arrow, ever so carefully at the far away target. Zooom! Went the arrow, speeding forward farther, farther, and…. missed. Now the salty moisture on her face was not merely sweat, but bitter tears of frustration and disappointment. She plopped down on the hard stone floor beneath her.

"Ohhh! I just can't aim the stupid thing!" She cried out to nobody in particular.

"You were a little closer that time." A high pitched voice squeaked from behind her.

"Oh yes, if that had been an enemy, I may have caused him SOME pain, by nicking his cheeks!" Rachel said, her sarcasm obvious as she pounded the ground with her bow. "I don't understand! I should be improving, I mean, I've been training for almost a month!"

"It takes time, m'lady, you will improve." Chestnut soothed her friend. Rachel shook her head in despair.

"It's hopeless, Chestnut, I was better with a sword!" This was not saying much, for the daughter of Eve had attempted to use a sword, and had been barely able to lift, much less swing one.

"I must agree, child." A kind, rumbling voice came from above. Rachel leaned back to find herself looking up into the silver face of Moonstorm. He was holding a stick. She scrambled up, turning to face him, though unable to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, sir." She mumbled.

"I believe you would do better on a sword, but since you cannot lift one, you will have to suffice with a good strong stick." His voice was slightly teasing, and Rachel's cheeks flamed with shame as she took the long, smooth staff.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled, her voice choked with tears and shame.

"Look at me!" She turned to face him, though she was still unable to look him in the eye. "Now, hold your stick like you would a sword." She did so, grasping the end of the staff like a baseball bat. He nodded is approval. "Good, now, hold it in front of you. Good, that's an excellent defensive stance now…." Without warning he swung his own stick down towards her face. Instinct took over and her stick raised to block his blow. The hollow sound of staffs colliding filled the cave. Rachel felt The painful vibrations up and down her arms and back. "Fine." Moonstorm nodded. "You have fast reflexes." Then he frowned. "But no strength! Were this a real battle you would already be dead. You must strengthen your arms, your legs and your torso. Again!". And again and again. Whomp! Thwack! He nicked her knuckles, he jammed her finger, never stopping. And so it went for the rest of the day, he taught her twists, turns, parries, blocks, footwork. She even added some touches of her own, weaving and dodging, tripping and falling. By the time the sun set and the cave cooled, her every muscle cried out, her hands were numb, and covered in dead skin and dry blood, and her legs could hardly move. She was gasping for every precious breath, and unable to keep it for long.

"Excellent!" MoonStorm said, obviously not panting or aching or tired. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow, you will fight Chestnut." He started to trot off, then turned. "Oh, and I suggest you bathe in the pool, it will help you not to stiffen too much, so you will be in less pain tomorrow." Rachel nodded, and limped off towards the opening in the cave which led to the pool.

"You did well!" A high voice said from below and behind her. Rachel didn't even turn to look at the mouse maid.

"We shall how well see tomorrow when you and I fight!"

"Oh Daughter of Eve, just because I said you did well, do not think you can defeat me on your first bout!" Chestnut scoffed. "I don't expect you shall ever defeat me!"

"Oh, we shall see, little one, we shall see." The girl smiled as she shed almost all of her clothes, and let herself slip into the shallow part of the opening to Cauldron pool, wincing at the ice cold daggers, and eventually relaxing into the soothing massage of the water on her hot, tired limbs.

That night Rachel slept without dreaming, and awoke in the morning, barely able to move her arms, and with her legs as unsteady as a new born foal. She stretched slowly, feeling and hearing all her joints pop and crack.

"Hurry, today, you fight Chestnut!" Moon Storm's voice boomed from above, she could not tell from where. How on earth(or in Narnia) did a Centaur get so high! "Your breakfast is on the stones." Rachel smiled and nodded, she already knew exactly what breakfast was; fish, bread, and water. As she turned to view the rock on which the food normally rested, she was not disappointed.

"I wish we would eat something else!" She exclaimed, for Rachel had eaten nothing since her arrival but fish, bread, and water. She scarfed it down anyway, being both very hungry, and very nervous. She felt like her stomach was filled with slithering snakes. The Daughter of Eve did not wish to loose to the mouse maid, but knew that the chances of her winning were almost non-existent against the much more experienced warrior.

"Are you ready, my lady?" The familiar voice piped. Rachel looked down to see the tiny red-brown mouse standing before her, an even tinier stick in her hand. Rachel simply nodded, and winced as she rose. Chestnut handed her a much larger stick, and bowed. Rachel raised the stick in front of her, and the slaughter began. It was rather pathetic to watch, really, for the Daughter of Eve was obviously trying her hardest, and Chestnut was just as obviously playing with her; dancing forward, then back, bringing her stick down on Rachel's shin, drawing anger rather than blood. Soon Rachel's blows became less calculated and more desperate, harder, and angrier. Blow after blow was either dodged or easily blocked by Chestnut, over and over. Until Moonstorm finally called it off.

"Cease!" He cried. "That is enough!" Chestnut immediately ceased, but Rachel, in the heat and fog of anger, frustration, and the moment, took one last swing at the mouse maid, and made contact with a horse's flank. With the sickening thunk, Rachel remembered herself, the fog lifted and she was horrified. She dropped her stick and backed away from the two.

"Chestnut! Oh Chestnut! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh Moonstorm! Please….please." She didn't know what she was asking, she wanted to leave, to run, but couldn't. The ground seemed to be sucking at her feet, her arms, her head, she could not raise it to meet her friends' eyes.

"You got angry." A small, gentle voice said. Rachel nodded. "You must never do that in battle. Never."

"I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered. She turned her head away, looking back only when she felt the pressure of small paws on her knees. The small, gentle voice continued.

"I forgive you, my friend. Master Moonstorm has taken the blow." The mouse maid's voice shook slightly, as if she was crying with her much larger friend. A deeper voice came from above them both.

"You….made a mistake. Part of fighting is learning to make up for mistakes, are you willing?" For the first time, Rachel raised her eyes to meet his.

"Yes." She said. And she did. Moonstorm drove her harder and harder, making her swim for hours, climb the cave walls right after her swimming, she sprained her back doing that once, she had slipped. Rachel would fight him, then Chestnut, never winning either bout. She ate fish, drank water. She slept, she swam, she climbed; she changed. Eventually, fat and flab transformed into muscle, her reflexes became catlike, her sword fighting exquisite. She herself grew, in height and knowledge, she changed from the little chubby girl who almost drowned in a pool, to a warrior, trained by one of the best. She learned to love Cauldron Pool, and her mentors, who would tell her stories of Narnia, of the White Witch, and the four sovereigns who defeated her, of Swanwhite, and King Frank, of Gale, and, of course, of Aslan. Rachel was happy, but restless.

Me done! Pretty pointless huh? Sorry! Bare with me! NO! Don't go! Please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back(wasn't gone that long, actually) I own a girl, a centaur and a mouse. Nothin' else.

Chapter 11

"Servant!" Cried the angry queen. "Servant!" She yelled, her normally creamy voice ending in a screech. A little faun girl ran up wobbling slightly from side to side under the weight of the tray she carried.

"My apologies, Queen Kayla." She panted as she set down the tray of what appeared to be gold, with glass at the center. The queen clenched her fists, an angry red flush filling her cheeks.

"Oh course you are, my dear." Her voice was soothing and calm. The little faun girl started shaking, her eyes fixed on the ground. "And, I might forgive you, if I didn't know about your brother." The girl jolted, but kept her eyes on her cloven feet. The queen smiled. "Oh yes, and I know of your grandfather, as well. He had a hand in my sister's downfall, you know. Are you proud of that?" The girl didn't respond. "You are, I can sense it. You have been late with my tray every day since you got here. I think." Here the queen paused, examining the curly head beneath her. "I think you are here to keep me from using my magic." The child still did not look up, or anywhere, at anything. The queen forced the child's head up with a long, strong hand. The child's eyes were clamped shut. The queen laughed, a tinkling, gentle laugh. "Foolish one, do you think your eye lids can protect you from me?"

With that she released the child's chin and walked slowly to a little desk, on which rested a little flask. Taking the flask off the desk, she opened and drank from it. Then, she exhaled, and from her mouth emerged long, gray tendrils of gray smoke. The faun girl, guessing what was about to happen, took off, sprinting a fast as her little legs could carry her. But, they could never carry her far enough nor fast enough to evade the gray tendrils of death which wafted quickly after her.

She began to feel more tired, her lids grew heavy, her limbs heavier, her will to run was leaking quickly, along with her will to fight. To fight. To fight what? A queen? Which queen? Wasn't? NO! Mustn't listen! Mustn't stop! Mustn't stop…mustn't mustn't must stop. So tired. What was that lovely smell? Why was she running? So tired….must must must stop stop stop stop stop stop. The voice? Who's voice? Finally, the girl stopped and stood, motionless, with gray smoke circling around her head, her eyes half closed.

Her brain was blanketed in mist, she could barely see through the gray smoke, and couldn't even think. Not anymore. Wait. Her mind quickened as she saw a beautiful woman walking slowly, slowly toward her. Oh no! Must run! She tried to pull her heavy body into action, but the gray smoke had made her body lead. A smooth, silky voice cut through her fog. The voice came from the queen! She mustn't listen.

"You must listen." She must listen.

"You are so tired." She was so tired.

"Sleep, little one." Sleep. So warm, so safe. No more figting.

"Sleep." Sleep.

"Sleep." Sleep.

The little faun girl gave in, her heart slowed, her blood stopped her breath died, and she was gone. Forever.

"That is what happens to traitors!" The queen smirked, then turned, and walked away. Queen Kayla smirked. "That little fool!" Her grandfather had tried to betray my sister, and what did it get him? Stone! Tumnus had been a fool, and it seemed to run in the family. She inhaled deeply. There was just enough time left to see what was going on in her land of Narnia. She entered her room again, and taking the round gold disk where her little faun girl had laid it, breathed on it, then chanted.

Life is breath

breath is death

Breath sight

And dark as light

Breath of evil show me danger

Breath of death reveal any stranger

Who threatens my glorious reign,

So I may give them death and pain.

The white fog on her disk grew, and grew, until it was in the shape of a centaur and a mouse, then it shrunk and grew again, this time in the shape of a girl, with a sword in her hand. Then, next to the girl, the white fog of her breath formed her own shape. The two shapes started as the same size, but the girl stayed solid, while the queen slowly faded, and the final shape was that of a large lion, standing behind the girl, roaring. She stared at the blank disk. A daughter of Eve had come to threaten her precious power! She must be dealt with! She breathed on her disk and chanted again.

This threat, this child

Go where she lives, free and wild

Take her breath and make it still

Make her loose all sense of will

Make her sleep the sleep of death

Make her breath be no more

Kill her slowly from the core!

And from the plate, rose a cloud of gray smoke, which headed directly for Cauldron Pool, and for Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enough Rachel! More Caspian!

Chapter 12

"With the gray cloud heading towards them, their time was growing short and…"

"Enough." Aslan yawned, breaking the spell of the dwarf's tale. "You all need sleep, what is coming will be very, very hard." Everyone except Rachel and Lucy rose, and then looked around uncertainly.

"Where are we to sleep?" Susan finally asked.

"Daughters of Eve will sleep here. Sons of Adam and Son of Earth, you will sleep on the other side of the hedge."

"I want to stay with my sisters!" Peter said, kneeling and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, Edmund stood close behind him, nodding. Aslan stared at Peter, who quickly dropped his gaze, but kept his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It is good you want to protect your sisters, my son, but there is another to consider." Peter and Edmund glanced at Rachel, who blushed, very interested in the night sky. "Do not fear, my son. I will watch over you and them as you sleep." Peter dropped his hand from Lucy's shoulder, nodded, and stood up, reluctantly following a slightly grumpy Trumpkin through the hedge.

"Aslan, will you tell us the rest of the story soon?" Lucy pleaded, glancing at Rachel, who was still silent, staring towards the sky. He bent down, giving Lucy a lion's kiss.

"Daughter, the story is not over yet." Rachel's head snapped down and over toward the lion, her eyes carrying a question he didn't seem to want to answer. "Good night, dear ones." The lion purred as the three girls lay down in the soft glass, cuddling close together for warmth. Then, Aslan breathed, and his warm, sweet breath drifted over them, lulling them into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Edmund commented as he lay down beside his brother.

"Mhm." Peter mumbled, eyes closed. "Reminds me of us."

"True." Edmund laughed.

"Well, if you'd have let me finish my story, you would have known what else she'd been through!" Trumpkin grumbled from a little distance away.

"The DLF likes telling stories, doesn't he?" Edmund smirked. Peter rolled over and glared at his brother.

"Go to sleep." He said just as Aslan walked past them.

"Yes," He purred. "Sleep, my Sons." Then, he bent down and breathed over the Sons of Adam and the Son of Earth, the warmth and soothing smell lulling them to sleep. Only Peter stayed awake long enough to see the lion standing on Aslan's How, like a sheep dog guarding his flock.

The next morning the children were wakened by the smell of fresh fish frying. How the lion had gotten fish, or started a fire, I leave to you. There is nothing so nice as waking up to the smell of fresh fish when all you've had to eat is apples, and all you've been carrying in your pockets is bear meat, and all you've done the day before is walk. The children were ravenous, the dwarf was more so. The fish was made quick work of, though the meal was punctuated with friendly teasing and talking. Meals are always better when they are eaten among friends and companions. When they had finished, they turned to Aslan expectantly.

"Sons of Adam, and Son of Earth, you must go to the mound, and deal with what you will find there. Then he turned to Rachel. "Daughter, will accompany them."

"What will she do, sire?" Peter asked.

"Fight and advise." Rachel took a step back, hand on her chest.

"Sir, I can't wield a normal sword." She reminded the Great Lion.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked quietly. Rachel looked away.

"Horns and Halibuts! Enough talking! King Caspian needs us!" Trumpkin cried. Edmund had already hugged his sisters and started walking.

"Good-bye, Aslan." Peter whispered, then, shared a hard embrace with his sisters and followed his brother. Rachel hesitated, turning to the lion.

"Aslan?" She asked. He looked at her with eyes full of compassion.

"Yes?" He answered with his own gentle question. She looked away again.

"Nothing." She whispered. She walked up to Susan and Lucy. "I hope to see you soon!" Lucy suddenly lunged toward her, giving her a fierce hug, which Rachel returned, then whispered in the younger girl's hair. "Even though we just met, I feel like we've known each other forever." Lucy looked up at the older girl.

"Me too." She said, releasing her older friend. Susan stepped up and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Be careful, and…watch out for the boys, and yourself." Rachel covered Susan's hand with her own.

"I will."

Like it? Hate it? Review! Nobody's reviewed my story lately!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucy waved good-bye to her brothers and her new friends until they were completely out of site, then, she turned to her older sister.

"I wanted to hear the rest of that story, what happened to the evil witch?" Susan gave her sister her usual patronizing gaze.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait." She replied, but Lucy was stubborn.

"Aslan, will you tell us the rest of the story?" Aslan shook his golden head.

"No, I will not tell you someone else's story, daughter." Lucy huffed in frustration.

"So, Trumpkin, are you going to tell us the rest of that story?" Edmund pushed as they walked down to Aslan's Howe.

"There's nothing better to do." Peter added, eager to hear himself. Trumpkin rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips..

"If you really want to hear it, my kings."

"We do!" The two kings replied. Rachel smiled, this would be interesting.

"Cobbs and kettles! You ancient kings love your stories!"

"Almost as much as he loves telling them." Edmund muttered to his brother, who shushed him, as the dwarf began, again.

"Well, let me see. Now, Queen Kayla had a strange power to control all the creatures of Narnia and Archenland, the only exception being mice. There was a prophesy that a Daughter of Eve would come and vanquish a great evil, and The High Queen Rachel was apparently, the Prophesied, even if most of Narnia seemed to think it was Kayla. After going through training under the great centaur Moonstorm, with the aid of the mouse-maid chestnut, Rachel was quite a formidable warrior, taught in the art of fighting like, well, a mouse. She had been training for 2 years when the queen Kayla discovered her existence, and sent one of her poison clouds to kill her, and anyone with her.

Fortunately for Rachel, the stars were on her side. The very night that the queen sent her deadly messenger, Moonstorm the centaur was gazing at the sky, reading the stars. Rachel was inside the cave, fighting Chestnut.

"You have improved, my lady." Chestnut said as she parried a blow aimed for her stomach. "But you have yet to defeat me!"

"Don't get cocky my friend, I improve daily."

"Perhaps, perhaps." The mouse smirked with disbelief.

"Rachel! Chestnut!" Moonstorm bellowed, crashing down from his look out point. "You have to leave, now!"

Rachel turned, dropping her stick and running to him. "Why? What's wrong?" Moonstorm pushed her towards the opening.

"Go pack, you must leave, now!" Chestnut was already running, grabbing bottles, blankets, whatever she could.

"What's going on? Why do we have to leave?" Rachel demanded, stubbornly resisting Moonstorm's insistent pushing. He stopped and looked down at her, his gray eyes sad.

"The queen has found us, my child." Cold consumed Rachel, and she ran to grab her cloak. Within ten minutes, they were ready. Rachel had only the green cloak Moonstorm had made her, filled with the food and water Chestnut had gathered, and her stick. Chestnut strapped her sword on. Rachel watched, and smiled, laughing to cover her pain.

"I still can't lift a stupid sword. I guess I'll have to fight with my stick."

"Time to go." Moonstorm seemed sad.

"Where are we going, sir?" Rachel asked respectfully.

"Archenland." A thrill rushed through her; she was going to see her old friends! She couldn't stop the smile; she hadn't seen anyone but Moonstorm and Chestnut for so long. Moonstorm looked down at his charge, she didn't truly understand, did she? Chestnut had left to scout during the discussion, and was now rushing back.

"We have to leave my lady! The cloud approaches!" The wistful smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of determination. Chestnut was followed by Rachel, who was followed closely by Moonstorm, as they plunged into deep blackness. Unfortunately, when the threesome was forced up for air, the cloud was clearly visible, searching. They swam hard, and when they reached the end of the pool, the silver centaur wasted no time in hoisting the Daughter of Eve upon his back, and the Daughter of Eve wasted no time in pulling the mouse maid after her. Then, Moonstorm paused, looking to his home for 60 years, hesitating, reluctant to leave, until a foreign warmth moved around his waist. It was Rachel, circling her arms around him, scared and shaking. He had to protect her. Moonstorm turned, and galloped away.

It was a long gallop, lasting all night, and yet the cloud pursued, getting closer and closer, Moonstorm never stopped, never paused, though he felt as if his heart would burst, his legs break. He ran on, his love for the Daughter of Eve and the mouse friend on his back pushing him, pushing him. Until, on the border of Archenland, he stopped.

"Get off." He panted. A tired mouse and girl obeyed. He looked at them, tenderness in his eyes. "Now, you must go on." Rachel's sluggish mind suddenly became alert.

"What about you?" she demanded. He reached down and stroked her hair.

"I must go join the resistance, an old friend needs me." He looked around. "Narnia needs me, you must get to Archenland, perhaps they are not yet infected by this…spell." Chestnut looked away, fighting tears. She knew she mustn't allow the Daughter of Eve to see her cry.

"Good-bye, Master Moonstorm." Rachel whispered, clasping his large hand to her face for just a moment. He smiled down at her, fighting tears himself.

"Good-bye, my Queen." Rachel turned and started to walk away. Moonstorm turned to Chestnut. "I will miss you, my friend." Chestnut let her tears run free as she saluted him with her tiny sword, and he bowed to her. "Take care of her, and…take care of yourself." He called as Chestnut turned and followed her human friend.

Moonstorm turned, facing the sunrise, taking in the once beautiful Narnia, now brown, and dusty, deserted. He turned, and faced the cloud.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back, and almost done, hopefully. Hang in there! And thanks for those who've reviewed! Please continue!

Chapter 14

"The brave centaur turned and faced the cloud, but no voice waited for him. As the cloud swirled around the silver haired warrior, he heard a keening, screaming cry. At first, the sound was soft, a whisper, but it quickly grew into a literally ear splitting scream. Pain filled his head, and spread to the rest of his body, like fire over oil. His own scream was quickly added to the now numerous voices that pierced his head like a thousand daggers. He grabbed at it, blocking his ears, all the time screaming against the pain. Wet stickiness coursed between his fingers he stared at it, red. His legs buckled and he fell to his side, still screaming, but screaming softer. Gradually, he sank lower, and the lower he sank, the softer his screaming was, until it stopped completely, and he was splayed on the ground.

Even as Moon Storm sank to the ground, Rachel and Chestnut ran for Archenland, they never heard his screams, and they never looked back."

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't think that would happen to him." Rachel interrupted, a little indignant.

"'A course not, Daughter of Eve." Trumpkin comforted, holding his hands in front of him. "No one blames you."

"So, what happened next?" Edmund asked, coming up beside them.

"Well, Chestnut and Rachel made their way through the forest, and the soon-to-be High Queen marveled at the beauty of Archenland.

'It's so beautiful.' She whispered to Chestnut as they hurried through the thick greenery. The mouse looked around then turned a smiling, yet sad face to her friend.

"Narnia was once even more beautiful than this." Rachel stared with wide eyes at the moist grass, the emerald trees, the velvet sky…

"The sky's the same." The Daughter of Eve said, pausing to smile at her smaller companion.

"Indeed." The mouse maid returned the smile.

The warm moment of comfort was broken by a horse that was almost invisible against the darkness of the night. This horse seemed intent on using its hooves to destroy the two females. Have you ever tried to fight an angry horse? It is almost futile with a stick and a sword. Rachel was first to go down, being higher off the ground, receiving a blow to her temple and dropping to the ground with a thump. Chestnut lasted longer because she was smaller and faster, but eventually she also hit the ground, grabbing at her paw in pain.

"Why do you attack us?" Chestnut hissed out. The horse gazed at the writhing mouse in an almost disinterested manor.

"My job is to immobilize any intruders, Narnians are not longer safe."

"Listen, horse, we come for help, we are running from Kayla." Chestnut snapped, moving slowly to the still form of Rachel.

"Not **Queen** Kayla?" The horse asked, displaying the first signs of interest.

"That witch is not my queen." Chestnut replied. "But she may be." The mouse maid stroked the unconscious Daughter of Eve's hair with her good paw. The horse tilted his head, considering the pair.

"I will take you to my captain; we will see what he says." Chestnut nodded, cradling her damaged paw to her chest. Rachel moaned softly from behind the red mouse.

"How will we transport her?" The horse didn't answer, but walked over to the girl, grabbed her by the shirt, and slung the limp body over onto his back. Chestnut winced at hard thump. "Be careful! Please don't hurt her!"

"My apologies, I know of no other way to get her on my back. Do you walk or ride?" Chestnut swayed a little, dizzy with pain.

"I ride." The horse weaved through the trees at a gentle canter, so that his human passenger, slung over his back like a doll, wouldn't fall off, and so that his mouse passenger would not have to suffer anymore pain. He was a soldier, but still hated to hurt those younger or smaller than he, and the girl and mouse definitely qualified.

"The humans call me Night, because they can't pronounce my true name, Nigh-ohhh-aaapht. What do you call yourself?"

"My name is Chestnut."

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I'm easily spooked this late. Will she recover?" Night asked, turning his head a little. Chestnut glared at the horse.

"I don't know." Night turned his head back.

"We are almost there. You can see the campfires."

"How many soldiers are there?" Chestnut questioned, studying the tiny pin points in the distance.

"About 60, men and horses." He lifted his head proudly. "We are the best."

"Why are you here?" The mouse maid hissed, fighting the pain in her paw.

"The king has commissioned us to guard to border, from Narnians. We don't want Archenland to become like Narnia." He slowed. "Aslan's Howe." He whispered.

"Enter." A voice from the dark said. The horse walked into the circle of camp fires.

"Where is the captain?" He asked the circle of men and horses.

"He hasn't returned yet, who?" A slight, middle aged man with brown hair shot through with gray asked.

"I caught them on the border, knocked the girl out and smashed the mouse's paw." Night replied, a little embarrassed.

"Then they need help!" The man said. "Frank, help me with the girl." Another, slightly younger and much larger man with black hair came, and gently lifted Rachel off the black horse's back. The older man helped chestnut off. The man name Frank laid the girl by the fire, and stepped back, staring at her.

"Rachel?" He whispered, staring at the face in the flickering firelight. "She drowned." He turned to Chestnut. "And you, you left us." Chestnut shook her head.

"Aslan brought her to Master Moonstorm. I left to find him the day before."

"Yes," he breathed. "She told us that Aslan was there, we didn't listen."

"How long has it been?" Chestnut demanded. Frank turned to her, shaking his head a little.

"Almost three years."

Wow! I think a few more chapters and I will finally be done! Yeah! Review! PWEASE! I need reviews to live!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15

Edmund whistled softly.

"Three years?" He asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"What happened next, Trumpkin?" Peter prompted.

"After about an hour, Rachel awoke with a headache, but nothing more. In another hour, the 'Captain' arrived.

"Lord Darien! We have prisoners!" Frank cried as his Captain rode in.

"Who?" Darien demanded.

"A girl and a mouse, my lord."

"Is that all?" Darien said in disgust, from the flush on his friend's face, he'd thought it was something impressive, such as the start of an invasion. Frank shook his head furiously.

"It is Rachel, the girl from 3 years ago, my lord! Remember? The one who drowned? We found her coat?" Lord Darien leapt from his horse.

"She's alive?" He demanded. Frank nodded.

"And here now, along with Chestnut the mouse maid."

"Take me to them."

Suffice it to say, the Lord Darien was pleased to see the Daughter of Eve from another world alive, and eager to here of her adventures with Moonstorm. He was also eager to know how Narnia fared, and was moved almost to tears by Chestnut's sad descriptions of her homeland. They rested that night and headed out for Anvard the next day, Rachel and Chestnut riding Night.

I'm sorry Sons of Adam, but we are almost to Aslan's Howe, and I must finish this story before we get there. The High Queen was greeted warmly, most Archenlanders convinced she was the one who would fulfill the prophesy.

That night her majesty slept in the royal chambers, where she was visited by the Great Lion. Lying in the dark, her heart raced as she thought about was going to happen tomorrow. How would she fight with only a stick? Would she even be allowed to fight? Was she even supposed to fight? Was she the one prophesied? Her worries were interrupted by a low rumble.

"Daughter…" A voice purred. She sat up, scanning the room. In the waning moonlight, there was a silver shadow.

"Aslan?" Her voice shook.

"You must fight with the army, my daughter."

"How sir? I can't even lift a sword."

"Then I will provide one for you. Come." She rose and followed the golden beast to the window. On the velvet seat rested a long, silver sword with intricate carvings on the sheath. "Pick it up." The lion commanded. Rachel gingerly lifted the long sword, immediately startled by how light it was, and mesmerized by its glimmering beauty. As she gently drew it, the white silver blade matched the moonlight streaming through the window, its light brushing over her face and the Lion's.

"It's so light, the same as my stick." She whispered, cutting through the air.

"The hilt is silver, and the blade is diamond, the sharpest, hardest material in all the worlds. It is also almost weightless, so even you can handle it with ease. Use it well, Daughter of Eve, for tomorrow you must prove to the men of Archenland that you can fight just as well as they can."

"Why?"

"They will not follow you into battle otherwise, and you must know your own limits."

"Yes, Aslan. And thank you."

A/N: Next: The Tournament, review!


End file.
